amigas hasta en el cielo
by Tononainachuriplus
Summary: cuando intento hablar, no pudo, cuando intento jugar, no la dejaron, todo lo que intento, la sociedad no lo permitió, ahora..."me voy a vengar"


**Hola! Como han estado? Bien!que bien! Y nose porque hago esto... bueno**

**Alicia: empieza ya!**

**Yo:bueno pero no te enojes**

* * *

**declaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 y bla bla bla**

Amigas asta en el cielo

cuando intento hablar, no pudo, cuando intento jugar, no la dejaron, todo lo que intento, la sociedad no lo permitió, ahora..."me voy a vengar"

-en un palacio, escondido en las sombras de un oscuro bosque, se oían... aplausos? Si, eran aplausos.

Era de noche, de luna llena, se oía una vos melodiosa, aplausos, y gritos de 'alegría'. Dentro del castillo se encontraba un teatro, uno muy ancho, y una chica estaba cantando. Ella siempre quiso cantar esas canciones, al que a todo el mundo no le gustaban. Ella estaba cantando una canción llamada 'kokoro no fanfare' y también estaba bailando mientras cantaba. Ella adoraba ser aplaudida, y odiaba aplaudir, amaba ser adorada, odiaba adorar.

"nakanai koto ga tsuyoi koto nande

_Dare ga itta no?_

_Omoi kui hora, kao o agete"_

era una canción del corazón, del destino, canciones de ese tipo le gustaban

"_narase! Narase!_

_Kokoro no fanfare_

_hibike todoke"_

cuando termino de cantar, se oyeron otros aplausos, eran de sus esclavas.

"midori-sama"-amaba ser llamada así-"y-ya te-termino?"-pregunto una esclava o payasa, asustada.

"no quieren que cante mas? No me adoran?"-pregunto enojada midori, una chica de cabellos rojisos, ojos verdes, alta, delgada, a su esclava/payasa-"eres una insolente! Como no vas a querer que tu ama no te cante!?"-pregunto midori mas enojada.

"pe-perdón! Midori-sama"- se disculpo asustada su payasa/esclava

"ahh, no importa...ahora es tu turno de divertirme jeje"-dijo con una mirada maligna

"s-si!"-dijo su esclava, se llamaba tudare, era su payasa, siempre que queria reir, la llamaba a ella y a sus demas esclavas/payasas, la hacian reir de cualquier forma, por eso eran sus payasas, y la peliroja era su ama.

"bien, porque es malo que una mujer embarazada tome servesa?"-dijo tudare, era obvia la respuesta, pero midori no esperaba la respuesta obvia...

"no... porque?

"porque el bebe nace borracho"

"jajajajajajaja jajajaja jajajaja ajajaja jaja"-se reia la peliroja-"a...a.. que gracioso ja ja..."-dijo sin aire-"bien, siguiente!"

su siguiente payasa esclava era una llamada camelia, era la segunda esclava que la hacia reír mas.

"an oído del 'merlion'?"-pregunto camelia-" cuando oi su nombre por primera vez, la quise llamar: sirenita laion"

"JA JAJA JAJA SIRENITA LAION JA JAJAJAJAJAJ"-se reía a carcajadas midori-"siguiente!"

la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y asi siguieron hasta el 26. aun recuerda cuando las hizo sus esclavas.

Flashback

midori caminaba por la calle, hacia la casa de su primera payasa, por fin había encontrado la forma de vengarse, por todo el dolor que le habían causado, eran 'amigas' en la escuela, igual que todas las del salón eran sus 'amigas', hasta que un día la ridiculizaron, desde ese día, juro venganza.

"toctoc"-toco la puerta

"si?'-abrio la puerta tudare, asta que se dio cuenta de quien era-"midori? Que haces aquí?"

"yo no vengo a nada..."-dijo sonriendo dulcemente, hace mucho que no sonreía así, gasto todas sus sonrisas sinceras con ella

se oyó un grito de horror.

Tudare pov

_me duele la cabeza, en realidad me duele todo, ha... donde estoy?... estoy en un escenario...?_

"si, si lo estas"-dijo una vos muy conocida para mi.

"midori...?-pregunte asustada, cuando la vi, tenia una sonrisa burlona y dulce a la ves, era muy raro, ella siempre era tan dulce y amable-"midori! Que bueno que estas aquí! Que es este lugar?! Y que hacemos aquí?!"-pregunte alterada

"este...este lugar...es... nuestro escenario... tu me harás reír... y a cambio te cantare"- dijo mientra mostraba el escenario con sus manos, me estaba asustando mas, que quería decir con 'tu me harás reír y yo a cambio te cantare' estaba analizando esas palabras... _no... no es posible..._

"y yo seré tu ama"-dijo acercándose a mi, y después me abrazo, y me dijo al oído-"y tu seras mi esclava como las demás"-dijo con una sonrisa maniática, demente, se separo de mi, y me mosto una caja muy grande que apareció de repente, y encima de la caja había una sabana-"mi colección esta completa... ya empezó mi venganza..."-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica...agarro la sabana y la quito de la caja...

después grite horrorizada, no podía creer lo que veía...era horrible...no se puede explicar, en la caja estaban las cabezas de las niñas de mi salón, era horrible...

"si no quieres ser mi esclava...este sera tu destino..."-dijo con una cara de melancolía -"ahora, si aceptas...ellas volverán"

_que debo hacer? Estoy tan horrorizada que no puedo pensar con claridad...ARG! _"ok" _que dije?!_

Midori simplemente sonrió confiada-"bien, ahora en adelante me dirás midori-sama"

"como?"-pregunte confundida

"ja... tienes tanto que aprender...ven"-me ordeno midori-sama

"ahhhhh!"

fin de tudare pov

y fin de el flashback

cuando terminaron todas, se oyó un 'toctoc' de la puerta del castillo

"que?! Que hace alguien aquí?!"-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, estaba al 100% segura de que el castillo estaba bien escondido en un bosque tan oscuro y tenebroso como este. Por eso lo utilizo para vivir allí con sus esclavas, nadie las encontraría allí, porque si alguien las encontraba, la arrestarían por secuestro porque 'misteriosamente' desaparecieron 26 niñas en 3 días.

"tal ves es un viajero que se perdió en este bosque y pide ayuda"-dijo la quinta esclava, quien se llamaba: pilliar marcelina-"yo ire a ver"

"no"-ordeno la pelirroja-"yo iré"

"porque?"-pregunto insolente

"no confías en tu ama? Ah? Insolente?"-pregunto ofendida midori, como sus esclavas no creen y confían en su ama?.

"perdón!perdón! Midori-sama!"-se disculpo pilliar

"como sea"-bufo enfadada, seguido, fue hacia la puerta del castillo, la abrió, y encontró a su ex mejor amiga: gunilia debactus, ella la traiciono cuando eran 'amigas'

"guli? Que haces acá?"-pregunto enojada midori, no quería volver a ver a esa traidora.

"mido!cuanto tiempo"-me dijo, y después me abraso, yo se lo regrese, a sia mucho no le daban un abraso... después sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, se separo de su ex amiga y vio su pecho, tenia sangre en el, y guli tenia un cuchillo en la mano, guli tenia una sonrisa melancólica- "lo lamento, pero era necesario..."- dijo triste- " recuerda que siempre te e querido como una hermana"

la peliroja colapso en ese lugar, pero escucho lo que dijo su ex amiga. La sangre brotaba de su pecho, mucha, mucha sangre.

mientras las esclavas corrieron a donde estaba su "ama!" dijeron sorprendidas al ver gritar y llorar a su 'ama'

"se-se esta- mu- murienndo?-dijo asustada y sorprendida camelia

"si,era necesario, ahora son libres"

pusieron cara alegría, por fin eran libres! E septo una...

"no..."-respondió tudare-" se que ella nos encerró en este lugar pero... fue nuestra culpa"

"ha!"-dijo midori, moría lentamente-"arg..."

"no se ustedes pero yo la voy a ayudar!"- cargo a midori en su espalda y fue corriendo a la ciudad, ya era de día, las demás se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes-"tranquila midori-sama, estarás bien, te lo prometo"-dijo tudare corriendo hacia la ciudad donde la curarían

_ella... me esta ayudando...? porque..? si fui tan cruel con ella... porque es tan buena con migo...pensó_ la peliroja, para después desmallarse

"ella la esta ayudando? Porque?"- pregunto camelia, después de como las trato, lo que se merecía era la muerte, según ella.

"es porque tudare tiene un corazón piadoso..."-dijo guli- "ella sabe que en el fondo aun maidori tiene es linda, tierna y amable...ella tiene la esperanza"

"..."

"yo iré a ayudarle"-dijo una ex esclava llamada: sophies maryela.

En otra parte, midori perdía mas, y mas sangre, tudare corría lo mas rápido que podía.

"por fin llegamos"

"umm"-dijo midori- "arg!"

tudare corrió hasta llegar a un hospital.

Cuando llegaron las demás, allí se encontraba tudare, sentada en una silla al lado de la puerta de el cuarto de midori .

"tudare donde esta midori?"-pregunto sophies

"snif...ella esta aquí..." - dijo sollozando mientras apuntaba la puerta al lado suyo.

"bien"

y después salio un doctor de el cuarto de midori y dijo- "ustedes son las acompañantes de la señorita midori?"

"si"-dijeron al unisono

"ok, ella a perdido mucha sangre, por lo cual se tendrá que quedar como 3 semanas cuento mucho..."- dijo el doctor

"gracias doctor"-dijo amablemente pilliar

"podemos pasar a verla?"-pregunto una pequeña, era una esclava, se llamaba: andrelinia hils

"claro"-afirmo el doctor

"ven guli, no quieres pasar a ver a midori?" -pregunto camelia

"no, ella no querrá verme, esta enojada con migo, y no la culpo"-dijo guli retirándose- "adiós"

"adiós"-dijo camelia- "oye, que no vas a entrar?"-le pregunto sophies

"ah? A si claro"-dijo volviendo al mundo

ya dentro del cuarto, midori estaba 'dormida' en la cama del cuarto, midori estaba conectada a una maquina que hacia 'beep...beep'.

"pobre midori..."-dijo andrelinia

"..."-se quedo callada tudare

"tudare? Que ocurre?"-pregunto pilliar

"es mi culpa... ella no se hubiera vuelto loca si yo le hubiera prestado mas atención, ella era nueva, y jamas le dije 'hola', jamas la dejamos jugar con nosotras, jamas la dejamos hablar, porque no le prestábamos atención...snif"-dijo sollozando tudare

"no..."-se oyó una voz baja- "es... tu culpa..."-dijo la voz

"midori..."-dijo tudare

"..."-el silencio reinaba el cuarto.

"amigas?'-dijo con una sonrisa

"amigas hasta en el cielo"- y sin mas, serró los ojos.

* * *

**bueno el fin , o malo el fin? lo entendieron? si no lo entendieron, no diré la respuesta (que mala soy 3:))**

**alicia: solo diles adiós! me dormí de lo aburrida que es tu historia**

**yo: c-co-como?...eres una *censurado* **

***censurado lo que le esta haciendo***

**yo: adiós! recuerden dejar reviews! I**

** I**

** I**

** V**


End file.
